


No, It's Fine

by King Kleinsen III (sadisfyd)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Short, YOU GO GLEN COCO, based off a scene from Mean Girls, connor is regina???, four for glen coco, i wanna make this an actual au, jared as janis is something i wanted but didnt know i needed, kleinsen if you squint, real short no joke, yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisfyd/pseuds/King%20Kleinsen%20III
Summary: Dear Evan Hansen Mean Girls AU. Jared puts Evan in his place.





	No, It's Fine

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to make an actual story with this au, good luck to me I'm about to watch the movie forty times to make sure I'm getting everything

"Well maybe you're just upset because you don't have any other friends! I'm sorry, but I can't help that you're like, in love with me or something." Evan uncrossed his arms, lifting his chin up a bit. It was low, accusing Jared of being gay, but if he was just gonna sit there and be a prick, then Evan was gonna shove twice as hard.

Jared was silent for a moment, processing what Evan had said. It clearly wasn't a real suspicion he had of him, but more of an attempt to snatch his dignity. To make him feel weak, to make him look dependent on him. He clenched his fists, averting his eyes. He wasn't going to let Evan have his way.

"See? That's the thing with all you popular assholes, you think everybody is in love with you, when actually, everybody hates you."

"You made me this way!" Evan shouted. "It was your idea for me to pretend to be Connor!"

"Buddy, it's not pretend!" Jared shot back, sharply turning his head and making eye contact. "You're as fucked up as they come! You think your shit don't stink, you think the rest of us are dumb. I hate Murphy's guts, but here's what you don't comprehend: at least he has the guts to not pretend to be my friend!"

"Jared-"

"No, it's fucking fine, Evan Hansen! We'll be fine, go be fine by yourself for all I care!" Jared wiped tears from his eyes, turning away. He got into his car before Evan could say another word, and drove off.

Evan just stood there, staring at the empty road. His heart sank.  _In love with him?_ Where had that idea come from? Perhaps the email writing, it the few sleepovers they had. Maybe throughout all the years they'd known each other. Jared had definitely been called gay before, but never by him. He looked down at the gravel driveway in shame, holding in his hands the dog tag necklace he'd been asked to hold onto.

Evan Hansen had fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short, I just wanted to post this because so far no one has seen the similarities in these situations??? I mean look at it 
> 
> Cady pretending to be a plastic=Evan faking the emails
> 
> Cady x Janis OTP=Kleinsen OTP 
> 
> Regina George=CONNOR MURPHY SJKAKABSHDKDKSHSNFJSF
> 
> The old friendship Janis had with Regina=I headcanon Jared was friends with Connor in middle school fight me
> 
> Anyways, it's not much but I hope you enjoy! As always, kudos are appreciated and comments validate me :')


End file.
